The present system relates to the field of systems and methods for implementing a preference generation and decision making system.
One of the disadvantages of current internet and social media systems is the difficulty in truly constraining interaction based on user preferences. One particular disadvantage of current systems is the lack of true geographic solutions and locality of use. A user searching the internet has limited ability to focus in on a specific geographic area. Even if the user adds geographic search terms to the query, non-responsive results are always provided, limiting the usefulness of the system. There are currently no good ways for a user to define a desired locality and implement effective geographic use.
One industry where this limitation arises, by way of example, is the music industry. The music industry has undergone radical transformation in light of the rise of digital music and the Internet. The prior art business model of major label dominance of music acts, combined with corporate radio networks and sale of physical media to consumers has ended. To date, there have been many attempts to fill the void that has been left behind.
One un-kept promise that has consistently been made in this new era is the ability of musicians to connect directly to their fans so that the absence of the record labels would not impact the musician/fan dynamic. However, the marketing power and expertise of the record labels has not been easily duplicated, except for the richest and most well regarded of musicians with existing and extremely loyal fan bases.
The ability to find new music has been diminished as well. Several factors have combined to lead to this situation. One, the record labels have been receiving extremely high profits on catalogue recordings that users have repurchased on CD and DVD to replace more fragile prior art media. This has caused the record labels to focus on this lucrative area for so long that new music has not been developed and marketed as it would have in previous days. Another factor is consumer unwillingness to pay for unproven talent, choosing instead to pirate digital copies of music except in the rarest of occasions. Finally, as profits have fallen in light of catalog exhaustion and dwindling profits due to digital media distribution, the A&R departments of record companies have been shrunk or underfunded, removing the existing paths for new talent to surface.
Although the internet was initially proposed as a vehicle for new talent to make themselves known, it has not turned out that way. The internet is an international space, and it is difficult to regionalize or localize web content in a manner that would allow a user to focus on music in the user's immediate area, without a large amount of effort on the part of the user.
In addition, there has been no coordination between venue owners, musicians, fans, and other aspects of the music industry to make it easier for music to be discovered.